1987
by VaporTrails2112
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has just been opened! This is a better version of the old Fredbear's Family Diner, but with more characters! But... Henry and William have different opinions...


**Ayyy! Its me! YAY BORING INTRO! So, I just got done reading "The Silver Eyes" and it is an official FNAF novel, and it is highly recommended by me to read. The beginning is sorta slow, but it speeds up. I'm going to use two characters from the book, as the story seems to be canon. Those two people are going to be the murderer, William, and the technician, Henry. I may use Henry's daughter, Charlie.**

 **MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE SILVER EYES**

Boy, Anna was excited to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Fredbear's Family Diner had been closed, but a new place was opened. They walked to the place, where they had a red ribbon around the entrance and a small crowd consisting of parents, children, and possibly grandparents. The two owners, Henry and William, held scissors, which were obviously oversized. A guard opened the doors and the animatronics were shielded by a tarp. Henry and William cut the ribbon, and kids ran in. The tarps had to quickly be removed, revealing NEW robots. They had a plastic look to them and they looked sort of cute.

"Hey kids! Welcome to the grand opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy bellowed. He was a brown bear with a black top hat with a red strip at the base. He had rosy cheeks and a black bowtie, as well as buttons down his chest. Bonnie was way skinnier than Freddy. Bonnie was a light blue with a white snout and rosy cheeks. He had pink eyelids and green eyes. He had a red bowtie and held his matching guitar. Chica was the skinniest one of them all. She had the most curves. She had a pink hip piece. She had a bib that stated, "Let's Party!" She had rosy cheeks, long eyelashes, and that… cupcake. Foxy had changed the most. White, pink chest and snout, hips, and rosy cheeks.

"I really hope they like those new animatronics…" Henry muttered under his breath. William glared at him and walked to his office. Henry looked at the arcade and looked at the present.

"Oh god… I got to deactivate that thing… why did I even create… it…" He thought. He sprinted towards a blue and purple box and looked in. The puppet was cradled in there, but in a different position. "It wasn't like that when I put it in." He thought again. He shut the box and ran into the parts and service room. The disfigured robots slouched. Henry ignored them and grabbed a roll of duct-tape off the ground. He ran back to the arcade only to find the box open, and the puppet not in there.

Anna walked in, her mind filled with wonder. The robots sang their first song ever, and children ate pizza. The tables had white table cloths, party hats, paper plates and cups. She walked over to the robots, and Bonnie looked at her and waved. Anna waved back and she ran to Kid's Cove. Foxy was entertaining the children and then something unexpected happened. The song stopped and the robots walked off the stage. They crowded around this one man. The guy had a tear tattoo on his cheek and had a number tattooed to his arm. The guard ushered the man out. Suddenly, a loud speaker crackled.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." Henry said. "We apologize for this, but it is a good thing! These robots have been fitted with technology that will sense if someone is a criminal, and that is what basically makes this place the safest place on earth!" The crackling stopped and people muttered. The robots went back on stage and continued what they were doing. They started to play Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer" which was very interesting to hear, but it was popular at the time.

As Freddy sung high notes, Henry facepalmed. He wondered why he even put that song bank into their a.i.

"Henry!" William called. He turned around and William panted.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Henry asked with a worried tone.

"Foxy… is being torn apart…" William told Henry.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE KIDS TO BACK OFF?!" Henry shouted as he ran to kids cove. Kids were literally attacking Foxy. Henry ran and grabbed as much as Foxy as he could, which consisted of the head, torso, a hand, both legs, and one arm.

"You do NOT touch the robots, remember?" Henry told the children. One of them started to cry. Henry apologized to the kid, and then pointed to a paper plastered to the wall. Rule 3: Do NOT touch the animatronics.

"Ugh… of course it was this one." Henry walked into William's office. Henry put the pieces of Foxy into a box and typed a code into a keypad. The wall pulled apart revealing an elevator. He walked in with the box and pushed a button. "Basement" The elevator pushed itself down. An old poster peeled from the glass window. Henry walked out once the elevator stopped. He held the box and plopped it onto a table. The table was inside a room, filled with old robots, suits, and animatronics that didn't make the cut. There were two. One named Baby, the other Ballora. They were prototypes, and their masks could move around. Henry ignored them and put the pieces of Foxy on the table. The torso was beyond recognition, the paint had been scratched off and everything. The only usable pieces were a foot, the hands, a bow tie, and the head. The robotic parts were pieced together until the final result was a robotic frankenstein of sorts. He turned Foxy on, and then Foxy started saying something through static.

"I'm sorry.. Mangle." Henry said. The robot looked at him and looked away. She looked at Ballora, then at a box containing wires and metal. A clown mask peeked out but Henry quickly taped the box. Henry ushered Mangle to the elevator, and shut the light off.

"I can see you." A girl's voice said. Henry frantically pushed the "up" button. "You don't have to be scared. We are your friends, your family… don't you remember at all?" The doors shut right as white hands pressed against the glass. Mangle snarled at the glass, which was weird. Robot animals don't snarl… do they?

The elevator got to the office floor and the place was empty.

"Henry. You were down there for a long time… 5 hours… TO MAKE THAT?" He pointed at Mangle. She look at Henry.

"It's better than nothing at all, William." Henry said calmly. William stared deep into Henry's eyes and sighed.

"Just… don't mess things up Henry." William stated and he then walked away. Mangle opened her mouth. Heavy static came out and just then the door opened. A guard walked in.

"You must be Jeremy." Henry shook hands with Jeremy. He nodded and Henry escorted him to the security office.

"Listen, our chief guard has left you some messages and they will be scattered through the nights. Hopefully he doesn't give you any extra messages. Just… have a good night Fitzgerald." Henry said and walked out of the building.

Anna went to school. She skipped along the sidewalk and her "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" tin lunch box glinted in the early morning sunlight. The school gates were open, and Anna ran to the classroom. She stuffed her lunch box in her pack and walked into class. Lunch started an hour later, and she grabbed her sandwich from her box.

"Where did you get your lunch box?" Her friend Isabella asked.

"Where else would I get it? Freddy Fazbear's silly!" Anna told her. The two laughed and a boy sat down.

"Did you say Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" The boy asked. Anna slowly nodded at the strange boy. "I heard that in the old Freddy's…" The boy hesitated for a second. He seemed to be around 10 or 11, so he was in fifth grade. "This kid died because an animatronic killed him." Anna looked wide-eyed.

"It's probably just a rumor." Anna assured herself. Just then the noon duty dismissed them and she put the lunch box in the basket and ran off to the jungle gym. The boy went to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Why did you do it? It's because of YOU that he's dead now…" He thought. He quickly splashed water on to his face and walked out.

Corky music blasted through speakers as the robotic animals moved, sang, and played their selected instruments. Henry was tightening some screws on Mangle as a little girl came up.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, Charlie?" He looked at her. Charlie looked down and glanced behind her.

"The puppets gone… the box is open… and the animatronics are acting weird." She stated. Henry's eyes widened as he saw the empty music box. The animatronic's speech was garbled and the music was distorted. Only the two were in the building, thank god, but Charlie was still there. Henry grabbed his flashlight off of his key loop and turned it on. Charlie was right besides him. The two walked around the seemingly abandoned place.

"Daddy? Is that tomato sauce?" Charlie pointed to a red smear on the checkered floor. Henry gasped and ran to the office. William was in there, standing next to a spring-bonnie suit.

"William… did you know about the blood on the floor?" Henry asked, forgetting that Charlie was there.

"No… and where is the puppet?" William asked cautiously. Just then, a music box could be heard around the corner.

"Everyone… quick! Into the elevator!" Henry hissed. William ran and typed in the code fast. Charlie and Henry went in first, then William. The music box got louder. The elevator was made from glass that could be seen through only if you were in the elevator. The outside was black glass.

"Pop goes the weasel" played and the puppet walked in.

It was black, with white stripes on the legs and arms, three white buttons on it's chest, and a white mask with rosy cheeks and purple lines underneath the eyes. Henry stared at it through the glass. He could swear that it looked straight at him for a second. Just then, a fire started. Papers caught on fire from a candle that had been knocked over on William's desk. The puppet walked towards the fire. Then it all started to crumble. The puppet caught fire and it fell to the ground. It started to spasm and it stopped. Wood beams fell from the ceiling. William pushed the open button and he ran out. Henry stared at him and lifted Charlie off the ground. They ran to the stage room. Henry made a quick decision and pushed a button, and a fire-proof wall ushered it's way out into the open.

Henry had gotten the idea because some of his works sometimes caught fire randomly. It shut and Henry shoved Charlie out of the restaurant and slammed the door behind him into the cold night. Firefighters came after 15 minutes, but the fire was out of control. About two days after, the fire had gone and ash had taken over. The black wooden beams hung from the ground and on the floor. The fireproof wall was stained with ash and little tears. Henry peeled back the layers of fireproof material and saw them. They were in almost perfect condition. Henry walked down what used to be the hall and peered inside the parts and service room. Where the shadows of the old animatronics were, ash lay in front of them. Henry walked into the office, where the roof had collapsed. He moved the cement chunks and looked where the puppet was. Ash lied there, but something stark white peeked out behind a chunk of cement. Henry grunted as he pushed the chunk aside, but he gasped at what he saw. Henry looked at the puppet's mask, in perfect condition. He flipped to where the inside of the mask was. Inside, there were pieces of tech chips, and little pieces of rubber that stuck to the inside of the mask. What was most disturbing, however, was that were was blood splatters on the inside of the mask.

"Hey Anna!" Anna's dad called out. Anna came running down the stairs and her dad handed her the newspaper. There was a huge article with a sentence in bold at the top. "FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA BURNED TO ASHES"

Anna shrugged.

"I was over that place anyway." Her dad and her stepmom, Pam, looked at each other.

"Anna? That's not all we have to tell you." Her dad said. Anna turned around, and tilted her head.

"We're having a baby. He's going to be your brother, and his name is going to be Craig." Pam smiled.

 **And that is it for 1987! Oh, no… I think someone's inside. *Static intensifies* NEW STORY, FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT COMING SOON**


End file.
